Kate Rhodes
Description Average height, looks like May from the anime, short brown hair big blue eyes, wears a red bandana with a poke ball on the front, red jacket with a yellow belt she keeps her stuff in, white shirt underneath her jacket, short blue shorts, black socks, yellow red and white sneakers, and white and navy blue gloves. Sometimes she can be found in different colored jackets with matching shoes, or sometimes wearing a different bandana, but it's rare for her to complete deviate from her usual outfit. An important attribute of Kate is her necklace, made of string and containing sixteen different colored stones, which each look like the tips of some other object. Personality Driven, she is an extremely driven and persistent person, when she's up against a wall, she knocks it down. Loyalty is very important to her, and she values it above all else. Especially being loyal to one's self. Kate, while she is still a young (technically a teenager), she has experienced more than most adults, giving her with an aura of maturity. Granted she can still act childish and foolish, but this isn't a very often occurrence. She may seem tough, but Kate really has a lot of empathy for other people and pokemon and is good at relating to others experiences. She is very brave, and willing to put herself in danger, but isn't stupid about it. Unlike Maya, Kate tends to think and then act, and often acts as the reality check. Jokes aren't cracked all the time, but she will occasionally make a joke, although her sense of humor mostly consists of sarcasm. Overall Kate has a good heart, and will stay true to the end, just don't expect her to let anything go. Her motto, "forgive but never forget". History Kate was born to Richard and Caroline Rhodes in Eden Town where she lived for two years, before they moved to Sage City. Her parents were researchers, she never knew what they were researching, only that they spent an awful lot of time in the Ancient Ruins, although generally one of them would stay with her. One day, when Kate was 10, they both went into the ruins, which wasn't too strange, expect they didn't leave one of their Pokemon behind to watch over her. They never came out. Many ventured in to try to find them, but none succeeded. After a month, they were officially pronounced dead. Kate, not old enough to live on her own, was sent back to Eden Town to move in with a close friend of her parent's. The friend was Maggie Fortmuller, who had a daughter the same age as Kate, Maya Fortmuller. Kate lived with them for the next few years, the only things she had to remind herself of her parents, were her memories and her stuffed piplup. However, memories fade, and the stuffed piplup, was chewed up by one of Maggie's Pokemon, a young poochyena. Though the urge, the urge t figure out what happened to her parents, remained. But strangely enough, the day her piplup was destroyed, was the day she found the necklace she now wears, buried in her clothing drawer. The necklace didn't have a note or anything, but Kate felt drawn to it, and has worn it every day since. Now that she's 16 it is time for her decide what she wants to do; become a trainer, a breeder, a coordinator, only her path isn't one of those. Her path, her dream, her goal is to become an Officer, and stop crime, starting with her parent's disappearance. Pokemon